Laptops and desktop computers are utilized extensively in many environments. It is important that unauthorized users be deterred from stealing the computers. For example, if someone steals a laptop or desktop computer, the system should not be usable for that person. The cost for making the system useable after a theft should be high enough to make the theft unprofitable.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for deterring the theft of a laptop and desktop computer is required. The system should be easily implemented in existing systems and should be cost effective and easily adapted to existing systems. The present invention addresses such a need.